Gentleman and the Tramp
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Ryou is a pampered pup while Malik is a street-wise mutt, but when they meet, they find that opposites attract. Malik/Ryou, Angsthipping, Lady and the Tramp crossover. Rated for some language.


**Alright, so this is basically Lady and the Tramp, but with YuGiOh characters, some changed dialogue, taking place in the modern era, and yaoi. Actually, it will be more shonen-ai. It took me forever to find roles for the characters, the only one I couldn't think of roles for were Jim Dear and Darling. So I decided to just give them random Japanese names and there you have it.**

**Here's a fun fact, I was going to write this as a Death Note fic, but there weren't enough characters to fill the roles I wanted. Luckily, I got into the YuGiOh fandom (late, I know) and there are plenty of characters to choose from so this was born!  
**

**And also, just so you know, all the animals (mostly dogs) in this story are human/animal hybrids. Like the dogs for example, there are just smaller humans with dogs ears, tails, and paws replacing their hands and feet. They also have fur covering a majority of their legs. Hope you all enjoy my first YuGiOh fic!**

* * *

Snow lightly tapped against the window of the homes of a happily married couple. It was Christmas day and it was about to come to an end when the husband presented his wife with a box.

"Merry Christmas darling," he said with a smile, handed her a white colored box with a equally white ribbon.

"Oh what is it?" she asked as she began to unwrap the box. Whimpers emitted from the box which fueled her curiosity. Once the lid came off the wife happily gasped.

"Oh, how sweet!"

In the box was a white dog hybrid wearing a light blue sleeper. White fur covered his paws and snowy hair covered his head. He had equally white floppy ears and a very fluffy tail. He had big brown eyes that would melt the coldest of hearts. The puppy yipped happily, tail wagging. The wife picked him up as he showered her with licks.

"He's adorable Jirou dear, what is his name?"

"It's up to you Mika," the husband replied.

Mika scratched behind the puppy's ears before saying "Ryou, his name will be Ryou,"

Awhile later, Jirou set up a pet bed for the newly named Ryou in the kitchen, and set down a newspaper for just in case. As soon as the couple left for bed, Ryou followed and yipped away.

"Aw look dear, he's lonesome," Mika stated.

"Now darling, Ryou needs to learn the he has to sleep in his bed," he picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck and put him back in the dog bed. After he left, he placed a chair in front of the kitchen door to keep Ryou from escaping.

After a few seconds, Ryou ran back to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. In his despair, Ryou began to howl.

"Ryou, stop that right now!" Jirou yelled from above, but only resulting another howl from the pup. He traveled downstairs and stood in front of the door. "Ryou, for the love of god, go to bed!"

Ryou's ears tilted back and he slowly slinked to his dog bed, fulfilling the husband's command.

Hours passed and Ryou could not fall asleep. He decided to get up and try to shove the door open. He pushed at it with all his strength and eventually got it to budge. Ryou kept ramming against the door over and over until he got it open wide enough to slip out.

Ryou ran to the stairs which led to where his masters were sleeping. The pup began climbing the stairs and it took him awhile since he was still so small and the stairs were bigger than him. Eventually, Ryou reached the top and found the room where his masters slept, due to the loud snoring.

Ryou walked up to the side of the bed and began pawing at the blanket hanging off the side, whimpering as he did so. This resulted in Jirou groaning and turning over. At this Ryou began howling again and this woke both of them up.

"Aw, Jirou…" Mika said, but Jirou just groaned, resulting yet another pitiful howl from Ryou.

"Oh…alright. But just for tonight and that's it," he said as he picked up the puppy and placed him at the edge of the bed as Mika coved the pup with a blanket. Ryou yawned before curling up in the blankets and falling asleep at last.

That one night turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months, and Ryou still slept at the edge of the couple's bed. Ryou was now a full grown adult hybrid and his outfit changed from his blue sleeper to a pair of long pants and a blue and white striped shirt.

Ryou's ears twitched as he heard the sound of the alarm clock in the room going off. Ryou slowly opened his eyes, got up and stretched his legs. He scratched his ear before jumping off the bed with his long fluffy tail wagging and began tugging at Jirou's night shirt sleeve.

Jirou yawned as he sat up, "Oh, alright Ryou I'm up…" as Ryou ran out the room excited, Jirou rubbed his eyes as he slipped on his slippers before falling back down on the bed "Oh no…,"

"Jirou what's wrong?" Mika asked.

"Can't you explain to Ryou about Sundays?"

Meanwhile, Ryou ran down the stairs and zipped out his doggy door. Once outside, Ryou began playfully barking at a flock of birds that stood in the yard. He rolled on his back, letting the sunlight soak on his belly. Ryou than sat back up and came across an old bone he found the other day. He decided to dig a hold next to a flowerbed and bury it for another time.

As Ryou trotted away satisfied, something small, furry and black caught his eye. He turned to find that a rat snuck into the yard. Ryou's hair stood up as he angrily growled at the rodent and began to bark scaring it away. Ryou wanted to pursue the rat and began digging under the fence before a ring of a bicycle bell met his ears, he knew that it was the paper boy.

Ryou ran to the front and waited for the paper boy to throw today's newspaper for him to catch. One it left the boy's fingers, Ryou jumped up to catch it then walked towards the front doggy door. He tried hopping inside like usual, but the paper was difficult to get through while sideways. Ryou, instead, walked backwards in the door and managed to get inside. Unfortunately, the newspaper got caught in the doggy door and ripped a little.

Later, Ryou sat on the kitchen floor next to the table where his masters were eating breakfast. Jirou was reading the paper which had a gaping hole in the middle of the front page, due to Ryou's antics.

"You know darling, since we've had Ryou we've been seeing less of those disturbing headlines," he said grabbing a cup of coffee through the hole in the newspaper.

"Indeed, I have no idea how we got along without him," Mika said kneeling down by Ryou and offering him a saucer filled with coffee and a donut. The hybrid gratefully accepted, dipping the donut in the drink and taking a bite.

"Oh Jirou dear, how old is Ryou now?"

"Hm I would say about six months old, I thinks it's time we got Ryou here a license,"

"I agree, now that he's more independent I wouldn't wanting him getting picked up and taken away forever,"

Ryou's ears twitched at the last statement, but decided to ignore it and continue eating his donut.

The next day Ryou was sleeping soundly in his dog bed before he heard Mika's soft voice calling for him. He then ran to her.

"Ryou guess what I have a surprise for you!" Mika said holding out a small box. Ryou sniffed the box with curiosity before Mika lifted the lid off. Inside was a blue collar with diamond shaped, gold dog license.

Mika took the collar out the box and began to put it on Ryou while muttering "I hope it fits…". Luckily it did.

"My, don't you look handsome and all grown up now!" Mika said as she held a small mirror in front of Ryou so that he could take a look. He grinned as his shiny new license glimmered in the light.

"Why don't you go show Yugi and Yami? I bet they would be surprised,"

Excited, Ryou ran out the front doggy door to show his two neighborhood hybrid friends his new license.

Yugi was a small hybrid with small pointed black ears and a thin black tail, his paws were equally black. His hair was purple and was pointed like a star and gold bangs sat upon his brow and also had big, amethyst eyes that could easily rival Ryou's big brown ones.

Right now, Yugi just left his house holding a bone in his mouth while humming a light tune. He snuck around his master's backyard, making sure now one spotted him. Seeing that the coast was clear, Yugi continued humming and jumped into a hedge. He started sniffing around until he came across a bare spot and began to dig, revealing a pile of bones. He dropped the one in his mouth on the pile and smiled with satisfaction.

"Yugi!"

Yugi's ears twitched in surprise "Oh no it's Ryou..." he looked around panicking, afraid that Ryou would discover his stash. He then just sat on his secret stash in quick thinking.

"Oh Yugi!" Ryou yelled again, and eventually found him in the hedge "Hello Yugi!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hi, it's you Ryou!" Yugi smiled nervously as he began sneakily burying his stash.

"So, do you notice anything different?" Ryou asked, walking around his friend while swinging his license around. But Yugi was too busy trying to hide his bone stash.

"Ah um…you had a bath?"

"Nope!" Ryou continued his actions.

"Umm…You had your nail's clipped?"

"No, guess again,"

"Oh well then I guess it's beyond me," Yugi just finished burying his stash and sighed with relief. Just then, Ryou stepped in front of Yugi, shaking his head to make his license bounce from his chest and glimmer once more.

"Oh wow, you finally got a collar and a license!" Yugi said gazing at the gold trinket.

"Do you like it? Darling said it made me look handsome," Ryou smiled brightly at that.

"And she's right!" Yugi gave the license a sniff "It must have been quite expensive. Oh have you shown Yami yet?"

Ryou shook his head no.

"Well let's go show him, he'll be very proud!"

At that, the two ran to the front of Yami's house. Yami was a bit taller the Ryou and Yugi and, strangely, had the same exact hairstyle as Yugi, except the purple part was lined with blonde streaks. His eyes were also a deep crimson and had a bit more of a stern look, rather than big and innocent like the other two. He had big pointed ears and a long slightly furry tail, his fur color was a deep brown.

Once the two reached Yami's front porch, Ryou and Yugi found said hybrid snoozing on the doormat, snoring loudly. As he slept, his legs would kick once every few seconds and he would mumble something before going back to snoring.

Ryou giggled at Yami's antics "He's dreaming…"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "Probably of his days as a pup when he would go looking for criminals with his grandfather,"

Ryou gaped in astonishment "He did?"

"Yeah, his grandfather was an old police dog and Yami would always help him out, up until…"

"Until what?"

"Well…" Yugi sighed "Something that should never happen to a dog hybrid,"

"What is it?"

"Yami…has lost his sense of smell,"

Ryou gasped in shock "No!"

"Yes, but he is in denial. And if anyone spoke up about it, Yami would be so distraught…"

During their conversation, neither noticed Yami beginning to sleepwalk, and sniffing the ground while his did. As he came up to the two hybrids, Yami snapped awake.

"Huh wha…which way did that punk go?" Yami asked

"Where did who go?" Yugi asked in confusion

"Oh I had him too, sneaky little…," Just than, the taller of the hybrids noticed Ryou's new badge of adulthood.

"Oh Ryou, you finally got yourself a collar, congratulations!" Yami said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, and I got a license too!" Ryou said.

"Well, you're quite the adult now!"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed "You are officially an adult, wearing that greatest honor man can bestow,"

"Ah yeah, hey this reminds me of something my grandfather used to say, he have a mentioned my grandfather before?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed "Yes Yami, many many times…"

"Oh, never mind then,"

A whistle was heard in the distance, causing all three hybrid's ears to perk.

"Oh, that's Jirou dear!" Ryou piped up "I really should get going"

"Ok, bye Ryou!,"

"See ya!"

After the farewells were exchanged, Ryou ran down the sidewalk to find Jirou walked towards the house.

"Hey Ryou, come on I'll race you home!" Jirou said, then the two started running towards the front porch. As usual Ryou won and Jirou followed behind, panting.

"Alright, you win again," Jirou took a small treat from his pocket. Ryou stood on his hind legs to receive the treat. "Oh well what do we have here?" Jirou took notice of Ryou's new license. "You're a big boy now huh? Alright here you go," he threw Ryou the treat and opened the door open for the hybrid before following.

Later in the afternoon, the couple sat in their individual chairs across from each other next to the fireplace, Mika working on knitting while Jirou read the paper. Ryou laid in between, cozy on the soft rug, loving the feeling of the nice toasty fire on his back.

"You know darling, with Ryou here, I would say our life is complete," Jirou said before leaning down to give Ryou a scratch behind the ears.

"Yes, I don't thing a thing in the world could take his place in our hearts,"

At those words, Ryou's heart warmed with bliss and a smile spread on his face. He was truly content, having a family to love and to love him back. He prayed nothing would ever take that feeling away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback is appreciated so that I can possibly do better next time.** **:)**


End file.
